


Unexpected turns

by ClaraOswin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Beta Jensen, CHEESINESSS WARNINGG, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Cute, Dry Humping, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pervert Teen Boy, Teen Romance, True Love, Virginity, cumming in pants, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beta Jensen was sure that his best friend and the love of his life, alpha Jared likes omegas.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected turns

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people,  
> This is another fluffy little one shot.  
> I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Love you loads.
> 
> ~Clara~

You know what's worse than Valentine's day? Having inappropriate feelings for your best friend, your _very alpha_ best friend.

Yeah yeah, of course you two share a special something that makes you guys inseparable. Of course he gives you more importance than any of his other friends. But the worst happens when it's Valentine's day.

Jensen has been in love with his childhood, _infanthood_ best friend since he was, well as long as he remembers. 

He was four months old when Jared was born. Their parents were neighbours and great friends so they all went to the hospital to welcome the latest member of the Padalecki family.

 

Jensen doesn't remember that of course, but his first memory ever, involved Jared. 

 

 

_Their parents left for a business trip leaving two and a half years old Jensen and a two years two months old Jared with their babysitter._

_She was feeding them baby food when suddenly her phone rang and she walked out of the room to talk to her boyfriend._

_Jensen had just learned how to eat without painting himself with it, but Jared still loved putting baby food in his pants more than his mouth._

_So Jensen picked up the spoon and started feeding Jared while the oblivious babysitter chatted with her boyfriend._

 

 

Jensen only remembers this in flashes but he sure as hell remembers what happened next. He slipped on Jared's spilled baby food and broke his leg. 

_Few days later when his leg was plastered and he was on bed, little Jared visited him. He still remembered Jared's moist eyes and pouty lips like he realized that somehow it was his fault. "Jenn I am sowwy" Jared had apologized, topping it up with a kiss on Jensen's cheek._

That was Jensen's first memory. 

Jared probably doesn't remember it but he has heard stories about their childhood. 

They have been best friends since they remember. 

But now things were different. 

Jensen was the nerdy, geeky beta with spectacles and Jared was the hottest, most beautiful alpha Jensen has ever laid his eyes on. 

That cute little kid with floppy hair whom Jensen loved so much, grew up to be the sexy hunk with floppy hair whom Jensen lusts over so much. _Oh god._

Every night, _Every single night_ Jensen would turn off his lights and peek through his own window, _using the binoculars Jared gifted him for his birthday last year_ and watch his boy change. 

_It's not like Jared wouldn't change in front of him. He has seen Jared take off his shirt in front of Jensen like a billion times. They had sleepovers every other night, but on the nights when they didn't Jensen loved watching Jared slowly take off his shirt, exposing those sharp alpha muscles that Jensen craved to lick. Then he would take off his pants and boxers which would lead all the blood in the beta's body straight to his... Okay not the point. Well it is kinda the point. Jared was driving Jensen crazy._

 

 

But today it was worst. 

 

 

It's the day before their fifteenth Valentine's day and Jensen still didn't find the courage to tell Jared that he loves him and not just like a 'bro'. 

Jensen loved him too much to loose their friendship for his stupid desires. _Oh desires._

Jared liked omegas. Period. 

Jared was the quarterback so all the 'so called sexy' _*rolls eyes*_ cheerleaders swarmed around him. Urggg he hated those shallow bitches so much. They always hit on Jared and made Jared smile on their jokes. _Stupid sluts._

Jared deserved better, he didn't need those whores. He needed someone who loves him more than life itself, not perverted bitches. _Spying on someone when they are changing is not perversion?_ THAT IS TOTALLY NOT THE POINT.

Okay. Back to the point. Today Jensen made up his mind. He finally pumped up the courage to ask Jared to go out with him on Valentine's day. 

He was full of confidence and courage until he saw Jared standing next to his locker surrounded by those hideous cheerleaders. 

_Who was he kidding? Jared would never go out with someone with zero sex appeal like himself._

Jensen turned to get out of there to go to the gym and hide in their, it was recess so no one would be in the gym. He wanted to crawl up into a hole and die when suddenly Jared's voice, _cherry pie sweet voice_ pierced his ears. 

Jensen was too sad, angry, heartbroken and self loathing to respond. He ran out of their and rushed to the school gym. 

 

 

 

 

"Hey Jen" Jared waved but Jensen just turned and ran away. Jared stared at his best friend, who didn't even acknowledge him, in confusion. "What's up with him?" Danneel rolled her eyes at Jensen and tried to press herself closer to Jared's arm.

Jared didn't pay attention to her _as always_ and rushed after Jensen. 

_Why did Jensen run away? Was he mad at him? But why? It seemed like the moment Jensen saw him, he lost his cool and ran away. Was it because of the omegas? But they meant nothing to him, he was just talking to them about the next game. Was Jensen jealous? But Jensen... Was he interested in one of the cheerleaders?_

Jared felt a pang of jealousy in his heart, at the thought. His entire life he loved Jensen, if only he could build up the courage to tell him that. But now Jensen was interested in those show off omegas. 

Jared was disappointed but he swallowed the pain in his heart and followed Jensen.

 

 

 

 

Jensen was sitting in the corner of the gym, with his knees pulled up to his chest and back resting against the wall. He was hugging himself and sobbing when suddenly Jared entered the gym. 

"Jensen you okay?" Jared asked and walked across the gym. He sat next to Jensen reciprocating his posture.

"You wanna tell me what's going on with you?" Jared didn't really wanna hear Jensen say that he was in love with one of those omegas. It would hurt him like hell, but asked anyway.

"Why do you care?"

_What? How is this about Jared caring?_

"Go be with your stupid omegas, no need to waste your time with me" Jensen removed his spectacles and rubbed his tear filled eyes as his voice cracked.

"What?" Jared was... He wanted... Was Jensen implying what Jared thought he was?

"Screw you" Jensen got up but before he could walk away, Jared stood up and grabbed his wrist. 

He pulled Jensen back and pinned him against the wall. Jared towered his big, broad body against Jensen's much tinier frame. 

He gently grabbed Jensen's chin with his index finger and thumb, turning Jensen's face towards his. 

To his surprise, Jensen _let_ him. 

Jensen was so plaint in his arms, as he snaked one around his waist to press their bodies together. 

"Why are you upset Jen?" Jared slightly brushed his lips against Jensen's fat bottom one, and managed to get out a pathetic moan out of the beta. 

"You have to tell me Jensen, were you jealous because I was talking to those cheerleaders?" this reminded Jensen that he was still mad at Jared. 

"I hate you" he said but let out a whiney moan when Jared rubbed his uniform pants covered cock against his own, nullifying his 'I hate you' comment. 

"Oh do you now?" Jared cocked an eyebrow with a shit eating smirk on his face. "So you are gonna push me away if I do this" he brought their lips together while still holding Jensen's chin. 

He wished in his heart that Jensen doesn't push him away. Jared wouldn't survive rejection from the love of his life. 

To his surprise, Jensen didn't push him away.

Jensen actually let him shove his tongue in his mouth and _oh god_ Jared was loosing control. 

He pulled Jensen even closer as he tasted every inch of his beautiful lover's mouth. Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared's shoulders and pressed his chest against his alpha. 

Jared rubbed harder against Jensen's covered cock to get more and more friction. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity until they both couldn't hold it anymore and came in their pants. 

They pulled back panting. 

Both the boys were in no condition to stand so they leaned against the wall and sat down side by side. "Oh god I love you so much Jen" Jared said, still panting as he laid his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

Jensen still couldn't believe it, Jared really loves him. Like 'Love' loves him. 

"You do?" That's all Jensen could manage to say before Jared turned towards him and crushed their lips together. 

"I do. Those omegas mean nothing to me, we were just talking about the the game" Jared said looking straight into Jensen's eyes as he pulled back.

Jensen didn't know what to say. Before he could come up with something to say to Jared, the alpha spoke up. "Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" Jensen panicked internally as Jared asked him out.

 

Was Jared actually asking him out on a... date? Nothing else came to his mind other than "You mean like a date?" He asked and immediately regretted.

"Yes Jensen a real date" Oh god Jensen's pathetic. Jared is gonna be the death of him. 

"Yes, YES" Jensen's eyes filled with tears again but this time they were happy tears. 

Jared pulled him in for another kiss before the gym door opened and they had to pull back. The teacher entered the gym and looked suspiciously at them, as they stood up and straightened their uniforms in an attempt to hide their cum stained pants. 

They awkwardly bowed at the teacher and rushed out of the gym, to go to the washroom and clean themselves up. 

As they exited the gym Jared heard a very nervous Jensen mutter "I love you too" under his breath. Jared smiled, _Oh yeah! he was totally loosing his virginity to Jensen on Valentine's day._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
